


Feathers

by Anonymous



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How could she explain that the other night, as Maleficent had trembled and whined while speared on her fingers, she’d rubbed her hand up and down between her wings and muttered something unforgivably closed to ‘I love you?’ How could she explain how fast the woman had jerked away from her, stumbling to the other side of Ingrith’s room and stared at her like she’d had an iron crossbow aimed at her heart? How could she explain that she hadn’t seen her since, and desperately needed to apologize for forcing her to deal with the emotions of a human that had done her and her people so much irreparable harm?"





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no honest to god CLUE where this came from. I saw Mistress of Evil yesterday and this just. Happened. In a fugue of three hours and too much sugar. It's completely unbeta'd, so read at your own risk. Cheers!

“Mother.”

The flat, distrusting tone of her own son’s voice hurt, even after months of hearing it. After her punishment was undone—a year and a day in that wretched form—he’d closed off from her, avoiding her accept on the most formal occasions. At least as a goat, he’d smiled at her, allowed her to follow him around.

“Darling,” she responded. The side hallway they were ensconced in made the murmur echo. “How are you, today? How’s…how’s Aurora?”

He relaxed by millimeters, a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips at the thought of his wife. “Radiant,” he said. “She’s going to her castle in the Moors this evening, and the life of her subjects seems to be lifting her even before her trip.” Defiance battled the joy in his eyes, daring her to say something about the girl’s ties to the land of the fae. It’s not like she could do anything either way; while she was allowed to stay in the castle and was still technically a part of the royal family, the king had divorced her and removed most of her titles a week after she was turned into a goat.

“Good, that’s…good,” she said, then took a deep breath and tried for casual. “Is her godmother taking her?”

His eyes widened, then narrowed. “I don’t think that’s your concern,” he told her. “Whatever’s been bothering you about Maleficent’s extended stay here—”

“Nothing’s been ‘bothering me’ about it!” she protests instinctively, then bit her tongue. It wouldn’t do to reveal just how much it didn’t ‘bother her’ to have the dark fae here, but how else could she explain her interest in knowing where Maleficent was?

How could she explain that after several months of circling each other, the two had formed some sort of antagonistically easy rapport? How could she explain that the fae she hated was now someone she’d consider her only friend? How could she explain that a month ago, the two had somehow fallen into bed together, and since then there’d hardly been a night where one of them didn’t sneak into the other’s room for a few hours of company?

How could she explain that the other night, as Maleficent had trembled and whined while speared on her fingers, she’d rubbed her hand up and down between her wings and muttered something unforgivably closed to ‘I love you?’ How could she explain how fast the woman had jerked away from her, stumbling to the other side of Ingrith’s room and stared at her like she’d had an iron crossbow aimed at her heart? How could she explain that she hadn’t seen her since, and desperately needed to apologize for forcing her to deal with the emotions of a human that had done her and her people so much irreparable harm?

“Believe it or not, we have formed something of a rapport,” she finally settled on. “I thought it might be worth while to get to know the people you and your queen now jointly rule, and she’s been…guiding me.”

“Guiding you,” Philip parroted flatly.

She nodded. “I just had a question about one of the…concepts she was explaining to me the other day. Is she around?”

Philip frowned, assessing her, and she tried to look as unthreatening as possible—something of an easy feat, since she’d only been allowed to have the plainest of her robes back, and could achieve only the simplest of hairstyles without her maids. Today her hair was completely loose; she couldn’t focus on her hair with this guilt eating at her. Her son sighed. “I’ll take you to her,” he conceded. “She’s in the receiving wing with Aurora. They’re both helping Diaval pack up.” Ingrith bit her tongue on asking what, exactly, a glorified pigeon could have to pack that would require two extra people’s help. Her only son’s hand dropped to the pommel of his sword. “I’ll be right outside the door for this conversation, though.” Ingrith nodded. It would be difficult to apologize, with three other people listening in and speaking only in euphemisms, but she had to try.

They walked in silence, across the whole castle and down two floors. Their steps echoed unnervingly. Finally, they arrived in the last hallway, a modest door at the end. It was slightly ajar, and Ingrith could here voices drifting down the corridor as they got closer.

“…know you can tell me what’s wrong, always,” Diaval’s voice was the first to become clear.

“Me, as well, godmother,” Aurora chimed in. “We’ve never seen you like this, and we’re just worried. Are you sure you’re alright to travel?”

Ingrith heard Maleficent snarl. “Don’t presume to know me better than—”

“Maleficent,” Ingrith said, pushing the door open fully. “Can we talk?”

Both Diaval and Aurora jumped to stand in front of the faerie, where she was seated heavily on the edge of the bed, partially obscured by beautiful wings. Her horns were unwrapped, and her hair was down, covering even more of her.

“What are _you _doing here?” Aurora demanded.

“To talk,” she said simply, and tried to step further into the room, before Philips sudden grip on her arm and Diaval drawing a knife from his clothes stopped her. She sighed. “Maleficent do you really want me to say what I’m going to with our children in the room?”

“I would prefer you say nothing at all.” And didn’t that hurt, her saying that while not meeting her eyes. Even when they’d been enemies, when Ingrith had thought the fae should be gone from this land, Maleficent had never shied away from staring her directly in her face. Like they were equals. Like she was better than her. (_You are, you _are, she wanted to shout. _You are so much more, you are everything_—)

“You heard her,” Diaval said, advancing at the same time Philip pulled her back, murmuring, “Mother, let’s go.”

_No_. Ingrith had the worst feeling that this could be the last time she saw Maleficent, if they left it like this. She jerked out of her son’s hold and ran into the room, only to have the raven catch her by the shoulders, stopping her cold. Aurora was inches behind him, running at her with nothing but fists. “Darling, I’m sorry!” she burst out, and everyone froze.

Finally, Maleficent met her eyes. She eased out of Diaval’s hold, slipping around him and Aurora, and they were so shocked that they let her. Maleficent’s gaze held on her, but Ingrith couldn’t read her expression. “I know that…what I said, the other day, it offended you. I cannot take it back, because it was…true, but it’s no reason to—to run. T-This is your home, yours and Aurora’s both, as well as the Moors, and I don’t want you to be pushed from it by me. I’ll leave if I have to—”

“Mother!” Philip squawked.

“Don’t pretend anyone here wants me in this castle, dear,” she snapped over her shoulder, then turned back fully to the faerie in front of her. She reached into her pocket, slowly, gently, drawing out the feathers she’d collected from her floor. She held them out for Maleficent to see, kneeling in between her legs. “These are yours, by the way. You left them in my room when we, er, talked that last time.”

“Talked,” Maleficent repeated, drawing the word out and twisting it into a tease. A ghost for a smirk. ‘Talked’ was a very generous definition of the shrieks and moans of pleasure that came from the last time they’d seen each other. Maleficent finally looked away, up at the people Ingrith had all but forgotten were in the room. “Out,” she ordered almost lazily. Protests from all three. “I _said_, ‘out,’ now listen, before I throw all of you out a window.” Ingrith waited on her knees, hardly daring to breath, as she listened to the shuffling of reluctant feet and the quiet click of the closing door. A beat, and then another, and then—

“You hold them so gently,” Maleficent breathed.

“What?” Ingrith startled, and then remembered the feathers in her hand. She bristled, still remembering to put them down gently beside the other woman. “I know your story better than almost anyone, and we’ve been sleeping together for a month, of course I know how delicate your wings are.”

“And yet there was a time you’d have used this knowledge to destroy me,” Maleficent responded. Ingrith still couldn’t read her expression.

“I’m well aware,” Ingrith murmured. “It’s why I wanted to find you and apologize. Human and faerie relationships are rare at the best of times, and having a human who’s tried to kill you force you to listen to her declare her farce of a love must’ve been—”

“That’s not why I ran,” she interrupted, then winced. “At least, not fully. You know my wings only molt under a specific set of circumstances, right? And that primal fear is one of them? You know my story, you know…what King Stephan had taken of mine. Can you think of nothing else you were doing in that moment, that would cause me to react like that?”

Ingrith made a valiant attempt to think objectively about that night: past the warmth of Maleficent in her lap, past how good she felt, stretched around her fingers, past the fetching line of hickeys marching from her neck down, down… “I—oh,” she blinked. “I was touching your wings, wasn’t I?”

“You were very close to the scars Stephan left,” Malficent confirmed. “The scars, combined with your words, combined with the knowledge that you’re human and you’ve killed faeries before, brought back memories. They made me…slightly irrational.”

“Oh, darling, no!” Ingrith quickly got to her feet, sitting beside her and instinctively reaching out a hand. Maleficent caught it, before she could remember herself and pull it back. “That is nothing to ever be ashamed of.”

“You understand, then?” Maleficent glanced at her from under her eyelashes.

“Yes,” Ingrith nodded frantically. “I’ll never say it again, of course.”

Maleficent tensed. “Not…not _never_,” she mumbled. “The words on their own weren’t…unwelcome.”

“Oh? Oh!” Ingrith flushed.

Maleficent nodded, matching blush growing on her face. “Give me enough time to fully trust you, and you could even here them back.”

“Oh!” Ingrith breathed again, her heart stopping, then kicking into a gallop. “You…you want to continue this, then?” Maleficent bit her lip, then nodded. A very unlike-her giggle burst from Ingrith’s lips, and she swung her leg over, so she was sitting in Maleficent’s lap, and then kissed her. Maleficent kissed her back readily, moaning and opening so sweetly for her tongue. A moment of near silence as Ingrith mapped the familiar territory, and then she pulled back.

“At least now I know not to touch you there,” Ingrith said.

“Well,” Maleficent said, her voice gone deep and dark with arousal, but still uncertain. “Well, not—give me warning?”

“Warning?” Ingrith asked blankly.

“It’s not—on my own, just,” Maleficent took a deep breath. “It feels. Good. When I do it.” Ingrith’s mind whited out, for a moment, imagining Maleficent spread over bed or forest floor, stroking one hand between her shoulder blades like Ingrith would play with a nipple, other hand toying with herself between her legs.

“Warning,” and Ingrith really had reached whatever low limit she had for selflessness and empathy. Her hands wrapped around the back of Maleficent’s neck. “Warning, does me asking are you alright for me to touch you right now count as warning?”

“Yes, oh, yes, _ah!_” The faerie’s hips bucked, and her wings shot out, nearly taking them both off the bed. “Wait, one moment, just—” Ingrith removed trailing fingertips from her back, and Maleficent flung out a hand. The door slammed open in a burst of green. The former queen wanted to trace the patterns of magic originating from the faeries heart with her tongue. “Unless you want to know a fair bit more about your mothers than you bargained for, I suggest you leave.”

Ingrith went cold and then whipped around. Standing in the doorway, heads clustered around where the keyhole had previously been, were the three Maleficent had kicked out earlier. Aurora looked horrified, and her own son was faintly green. “Yeah,” Diaval said weakly. “Yeah that sounds like a good—c’mon.” He grabbed the other two by their collars and pulled them up and away presumably out of the hall entirely as the door shut the second they were out of sight.

“Now,” Maleficent said. “I believe you had things you wanted to do to me?”

Ingrith stripped in record time, tossing the bundle of cloak and dress across the room. She climbed back on top of Maleficent, and the other woman laughed as she pushed her to her back. Ingrith’s hands found their natural place, one around her clothed waist and one under the loose top half of her dress, working and squeezing one nipple to a stiff peak. She kissed down the slender neck in front of her. “Turn us over?” she asked in between small breaks from kissing down one collarbone, and then the other. “I don’t want to crush your wings.” A sudden _snap!_ and _whoosh! _had them up and twisting in the air, and Maleficent lowered them both gently back down, now with her on top.

“Lovely,” Ingrith muttered, sitting up and running her hand up one thigh. “You’re always so lovely, how do you want me?”

“Kiss me,” Maleficent stated readily. “And—and stroke where you were earlier, with a bit of a firmer touch?”

Ingrith nodded and kissed her firmly. She marveled in the warmth, the wetness, the open welcome of her mouth as she stroked up her back. Her other hand worked to undo the ties of the simple shift dress Maleficent was wearing. The fabric was already shoved out of the way of almost everything important, but it was the principle of the thing. Ingrith wound her fingertips higher and higher to that spot in between Maleficent’s wings, skirting just shy of it every time. The faerie whined with each pass, rocking her hips against Ingrith’s stomach.

“In-_Ingrith_,” Maleficent grunted in frustration. She pulled her arms from around the former queen’s shoulders, bringing them down in between their breasts and scratching over one nipple _hard_. Ingrith gasped, a lightning bolt of heat running through her. She decided to take pity on Maleficent, running three fingers solidly up all the way to her neck at the same time her fingers dipped into her soaked entrance. Maleficent let out a hoarse scream, and Ingrith withdrew, then did it again. This time she spread her fingers so they just slid over the edge of downy feathers, as well as stretched velvety walls, and she was rewarded in the same way.

Again—

And again—

A fifth time—

The faerie bucked wildly against her stomach with a sharp, breathy yell. Ingrith felt her center pulse and the wetness against her hand grow significantly.

“Is that—did you—” Ingrith gaped at her. Maleficent nodded with a lazy ‘mhmm,’ and slumped in her arms. “May I keep touching you?” Another affirmative, and Ingrith one-handedly worked the shift off her body. Sharp angles and smooth skin were finally revealed to her in full. Ingrith didn’t think she would ever tire of this: Maleficent kneeling over her, spread out and bare on her fingers, a fire in her that only hungered for Ingrith.

Maleficent pulled her back in, and she went willingly. Dizzying warmth spread over her as they kissed, and when she pulled back, green light was diffused through the room. “What…?” Ingrith gasped, trailing off. She didn’t feel threatened; the opposite, in fact. She was sure she’d never been safer.

“How long do you think we have before they check on us again?” Maleficent asked, smirking. “Because there are a few things about dark fae I’d like to, er, _talk _to you about.”

Ingrith blinked, and glanced around the room. “I’d say we have at least a day,” she answered, matching Maleficent’s mischievous expression. “Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
